Naruto: the Duelist of The Tailed Beasts
by Stumbo Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto had to kill Sasuke after they defeated Kaguya, but without Sasukes other half of the sage chakra he couldn't free everyone from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. But a few days after Sasukes defeat, Kami appears before Naruto and the 9 Bijuu and makes a deal to release the people stuck in the eternal dream, if he goes to a different world and helps that worlds chosen one. What now?
1. Prologue

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh, sad face.**

 **FYI: Kakashi got caught in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, and Sasuke really did stab sakura in the chest instead of it being a genjutsu.**

 **Prologue: Goodbye Ninja, Hello Duel Monsters!**

Naruto sighed as he sat on top of the Hokage monument and overlooked the half rebuilt Konoha with giant roots with cocoons everywhere in sight. Behind him were the bijuu all completely released and waiting to see what boy they and the Sage had chosen as their champion would do. They had all decided that whatever he would do they would follow him. As Naruto was sitting there he was thinking about his final battle with Sasuke at the Valley of The End. The place where it all began and ended… with Sasuke's death at Naruto's hands. Naruto sat there thinking back on it and remembering how he had come to the decision that if the world was to be at peace then the Uchiha Clan had to finally end. Even though he felt bad about it he knew it was the right thing in the end, although he wished the Sage of Six Paths was there so that way he could transfer Sasuke's half of sage chakra to him so he could free everyone from the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

As he sat there contemplating this and what he was to do now, he never noticed the beautiful woman that walked up behind him. But unlike Naruto the Bijuu were paying attention to their surroundings and sensed the woman and turned to guard their friend and champion if she turned out to have negative intentions towards Naruto. But as they turned and saw her they all immediately paled inside and out, for standing before them was the Almighty Creator: Kami! Kurama, the one recovering first decided to alert Naruto to their benevolent guest, " **hey, kit, you might want to turn around and greet your guest,"** he said.

"Huh what was that Kurama, I was kinda deep in thought," Naruto replied back to his large bijuu friend.

" **Dumbass, turn around and be on your best behaviour,"** Kurama answered back in a surprisingly frightened toan.

As Naruto turned around he was met with the sight of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his. She was almost as tall as him standing at 5', 5",with an hourglass figure. She had perfectly wide hips, a high C-cup to low D-cup bust and a nice tight yet still large butt, she had a perfectly heart shaped face and snow white hair that came down to her mid-back. She was wearing an impossibly white kimono that was outlined with black flames, and on the back was the kanji for 'Kami'. As he looked at her she was smiling at the child- no, man before her and she had to admit, she did good with him. He had changed in the last couple of days since the end of the war and his fight with Sasuke, he had changed his clothes so that he now wore ANBU styled pants with a red line down the outer seem, he had changed his shoes to combat boots, and instead of his orange and black jacket he now wore black short-sleeved shirt with a large picture of his father's Hiraishin kunai on the front with the Uzumaki spiral in the finger hole, on top of that he wore his sage cloak and finally he had released his hair from the Konoha headband and let it hang freely over his forehead and eyes.

As Naruto continued to stare as she inspected her creation he started to reach out with the sensory ability he had gained from the sages chakra, and what he felt made him literally and figuratively quake in his boots from the overwhelming amount of power he felt from her. It dwarfed his and the bijuus by millions of leaps and bounds put together. Finally getting some courage from somewhere deep inside himself he asked the goddess before him in metaphorical and in the literal sense, "hi… how can I help you?"

The goddesses response was not what he was expecting, " **well after that battle that was had on one of my worlds, and my chosen one being the only one left free I figured I'd come down and look around,"** she replied simply.

As Naruto heard that he started to think: her world, chosen one, unbelievable amount of power= OH SHIT!

"Ka-ka-Kami- sama," he asked in slight fear.

" **Yes?"**

And at that our dear hero fainted… just like any man that just met god would do. If only he'd known if he was a woman he would have been jumping up and down in celebration screaming about how KAMI was a girl, and that men could suck it!

As Kami looked down on her chosen one, she couldn't help but giggle at this. And then she turned to the bijuu who were still in slight awe and fear of the benevolent being in front of them.

A FEW HOURS LATER

As Naruto slowly started to wake up he suddenly remembered who he had met and why he was on the ground, having fainted. As he was thinking about this he suddenly noticed the pair of creamy white feet that lead up to a pair of beautiful pair of long also creamy white legs. As he continued looking higher up he finally saw her again, and this time he was able to fight off the need to faint again. As Kami looked down she could see that he would probably be able to talk to her and not pass out from shock again, at least she hoped. As Naruto continued to sit there, he finally snapped back to reality and faster than anyone could see he was on his knee bowing his head before the great creator and asked "I'm sorry for my rudeness Kami-sama, how may i service you," and though Naruto was known to be disrespectful he wasn't suicidal, especially in front Kami the almighty creator and life giver.

" **Please Naruto-kun, rise and look at me as we speak. I wish to talk to you of what is to come for you and this world,"** she said to her chosen one.

As Naruto stood to look at her, he was greatly humbled by her mere presence let alone her talking to him so nicely. "Of course Kami-sama, how can I help you," he asked as respectfully as he could.

" **I have come down from the heavens to see you Naruto-kun. I believe that we need to talk about your future and this worlds future as well,"** she replied.

"Of course Kami-sama."

" **Good, now I believe that i will start with your future. Tell me, do you want all your friends freed from their eternal dream and this world to live once again?"**

"Of course Kami-sama, they are all my precious people that I swore to protect," he replied to her question.

" **Good, now tell would you do anything to save them from the never-ending dream?"**

"Yes Kami-sama." Naruto replied to the goddess.

 **"Very well Naruto-kun, because of how powerful you are I'm afraid that you can't stay in the Elemental Nations, so I have a mission for you. I am going to send you to another one of my worlds and I want you to help that worlds chosen one on his quest, do you accept Naruto-kun,"** Kami asked to the now slightest shaken Naruto.

As Naruto sat there thinking about all his loved ones that he would have to leave behind he realized that this is probably the only way for everyone to be free from the Infinite Tsukuyomi that Madara had cast on the planet. And with that Naruto came to his decision, " very well Kami-sama, I will go help one of my fellow chosen ones, just please free my friends. "

As Kami looked down she could honestly say that she was glad he accepted to help the other chosen one on one of her other worlds. She knew that he would accept of course, he would seemingly do anything for his friends.

 **"Very good Naruto, I will send you to that new world. But because if your selflessness and willingness to do anything for your loved ones I will give you some gifts before you go. These gifts are to help you and your fellow chosen one on the journey you are about to embark on."**

Naruto nodded his thanks to the goddess for these gifts he was about to receive from her, and though he could honestly say he would miss his friends he was glad for a new adventure.

 **"Now Naruto-kun the gifts I shall give you are all the knowledge of this world: be it jutsu, or general knowledge, to your full heritage you will know it. Also because I don't want the bijuu sealed away again I shall let you take the bijuu with, but sealed only inside you or something you can seal them inside of later on your journey into this new world. And finally I shall let you see your parents in heaven one time before you leave for this adventure; but you will not be able to see them again until you die, do you understand Naruto-kun?"**

As Naruto stood there in awe at the gifts, he couldn't help but start to cry as he would get to see his parents for the first and final time, until he dies, in the flesh- so to speak. All he could do once the gifts fully registered in his mind was nod dumbly to the benevolent being before him that was so generous to him. As he stood there and continued to cry he was able to come out "thank you Kami-sama," he said with pure happiness.

 **"Of course my chosen one, I will send you to heaven to see your parents and then to the new world you are to help protect along with that world's chosen one. Oh, and I shall warn you to help get you acclimated to this new world when you get there your body will have been deaged to a seven year olds again. AnywaythanksforthisNaruto-kun,enjoyseeingyourparents,bye,"** she rattled out real fast. And by the time it registered with Naruto what she said he was already gone to heaven to see his parents.

Once he left, Kami turned around and looked at one of her more war torn worlds and sighed at the amount of paperwork this world had and would cause for her.

End of Prologue

 **Hope you enjoyed, poll up on the deck set up for Naruto. Please check it out, i would really appreciate the feedback.**


	2. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh, super sad face**

 **Ok, so I'm sorry but I'm not going to show what happened with Naruto and his parents but he will reference some things about what they did.**

 **And to some of you that are wondering about why he has so many powers in a world that arguments are solved through a card game well, not, and 2. it's to help Naruto protect Yugi easier and it gives him a reason to have the job he has in this world, and 3. I'm setting up the story for later on in the story during the Pharaohs memory arc at the end.**

 **Also Naruto is just gonna keep his training up so he stays in his current top physical form.**

 **Chapter 1: New Father, and Beginning of a Legend**

 **10 years before Duelist Kingdom, Naruto: age 7**

 **Pegasus, 3rd person POV**

Maximillion Pegasus was sitting in his extravagant castle on his favorite island: Duelist Kingdom, drinking some of the finest wine in the world with some gorgonzola cheese and his favorite comedy comic book. As he was nearing the end of his glass he glanced outside because his Millennium Eye sensed a powerful surge of energy coming from outside the castle. Just as he was about to return to his book and dismiss the occurrence as nothing there was a bright flash of white light. As he heard his security of the estate run out to check on what the light was, Pegasus sat there thinking about the massive energy he felt from outside. This energy dwarfed even the Egyptian God Cards that he had created years ago **(A.N. the energy he feels is the tailed beasts mixed with Naruto, he can't feel the difference)**.

As he sat there absorbing all this information, and having possibilities running through his head on what this massive energy could be his head of security, Croquet, came in to give him a status report about what they found out about the large light.

"When some of the men went out to check and see what could have caused the large burst of light we found something peculiar sir," croquet reported to his boss. At this Pegasus raised an eyebrow a sign to continue with the report.

"Well sir when we went out to investigate the flash we found a young blonde boy, who appears to be around the age of six, sir."

"Hmm," was Pegasus's reply to this new information on the strange light. To have a boy be found was not something that happened every day, even for a Millennium Item holder whose life is forever changed to the strange after they acquire said item. "Very well, bring this boy into the castle and set up a room for him. But make sure that he is being watched at all times, report to me when he awakens."

 **2 days later**

As Naruto sat up in a strange bed that he had never been in before, as he sat there he started to think about what had happened after Kami had sent him away from the Elemental Nations and off to heaven to see his parents before his new journey as basically a bodyguard for one of his fellow chosen ones. As he finished this thought he thought about the year that Kami had allowed him to spend with his parents in heaven. It had been pure and undeniable bliss and well… heaven for him. Even though he had seen his father during the war they never got to really talk all that much, just a few words in passing and a final farewell before his Edo Tensei form collapsed. His mother on the other hand he hadn't even got to see twice like he had with his father (even if it was a battlefield). Up in heaven when he had gotten to spend all the time had with his parents he had gotten to bond with them even more, which was something that even after he had met them he had always wanted to do. He had been able to learn more about them both, and they had gotten to learn about him, though when they heard how he was treated in his early life they had been pissed beyond belief and his father had the crap kicked out of him by his mother considering it had been his idea that she just didn't have time to find a different effective solution to. But after that they had gone about life as a normal family, the thing they had all wanted ever since Kushina had found out she was pregnant, and Naruto found out about his parents- and even before that. Birthday parties, breakfasts, lunches, dinners, everything he had missed out on he had gotten to do with his parents. And in the end, when he had to leave to embark on his mission from Kami it had been a heartfelt and tearful "see you later" (because it wasn't really goodbye).

And with that he had been off, as he flashed away he remembered feeling his body compress and distort to the form of a six year old. And then land, nothing but black after he had hit the ground. As he finished reminiscing about the past he started to look around at his strange and new surroundings. They were grand and large, especially for a regular bedroom. The room was about 80'x60', the room's walls were painted cream while on the ceiling there was a grand crystal chandelier. The room was decorated with a few pictures of what looked like classical art based on the age of the pain on the canvas, while the furniture was all made of mahogany; the bed was king sized with unbelievably soft sheets and large down stuffed pillows, the other furniture was 2 couches and an armchair- both were they were all cream colored like the walls, and a large TV. On the other side of the room was was large table with four chairs around it.

As he finished the inspection of the lavishly decorated room, he saw one thing he was hoping he wouldn't- a security camera. And based on the blinking red light he could see that whoever was on the other side of the camera now knew he was awake. With that he found a window leading to a large balcony and with that he got up and ran over to the window and threw it open and jumped.

 **Other side of the security camera**

"Hey the kid we found a few days ago just woke up, and he...jumped out the window," a random security agent of Pegasus's yelled to one of the other working with him in the moderately sized security room.

"Someone go and tell Master Pegasus, ordered to be alerted to when the boy woke up," another agent yelled out. And with that one of the agents ran out of the room like a bat out of hell to alert their employer.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto sighed as he looked around at his surroundings. He was on the edge of a cliff that overlooked a large expanse of forest, and beyond that was a beach and after that an ocean. Behind him was the castle where the room he had woken up in, and then jumped out of was placed. The castle itself was pretty nice, even if it did look a little old.

As he finished his inspection of his surroundings, he decided it was time to head off and find one of his fellow chosen ones that Kami sent him here to protect. Just as he was about to start walking off, he heard Kurama in his head, " **kit, someone is trying to get into your mind. We've managed to stop whoever it is pretty easily but we suggest you go check and see who did this."**

"Thanks Kurama, I'll go check it out. If they try it again I'm relying on you guys stop it again," and with that Naruto cut the connection and turned back around to the castle and started walking around it until he found the front entrance. Once he got there he was greeted by a group of what he guessed to be bodyguards and a man in a red suit with a ruffled shirt and a tie tied like a bow. The man had silver hair that covered up one of his eyes, but Naruto could sense the relatively impressive power coming from behind the hair where his second eye was supposed to be. As Naruto finished his analysis of the relatively only slightly strange man the man decided now was a good time for an introduction, "hello my boy, and may I WELCOME YOU TO DUELIST KINGDOM, AND I'M YOUR WONDERFUL HOST MAXIMILLION J. PEGASUS!" the man said in a very excited manner like he had been practicing that for awhile. As Naruto stood there looking the man over again, he was struck by how similar the man was, in presentation from what he could tell so far, to his old sensei Jiraiya.

"Hello to you to Mr. Pegasus, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, can you please tell me how I ended up on your island, please," Naruto replied in a very surprising (at least to the bijuu inside of him) polite manner.

"Why of course Naruto-boy, two days ago there was a very strange flash of light and when some of my guards went to investigation lord and behold they found you my boy," was Pegasus' response to Naruto's question. As Naruto stood there absorbing this information Pegasus decided to continue.

"Also my boy when they found you I myself felt an immeasurable amount of pure energy coming from you through a… gift, if you will, I have," Pegasus continued.

With that Pegasus decided talking outside wasn't exactly the best idea and decided to invite Naruto inside to continue their conversation. As they entered the castle and Pegasus lead Naruto to the main dining room and where he would observe Duelist Kingdom years later, Naruto decided that since his host had been so polite to him so far, and he needed to have people to trust in this new world he was in, he began to explain to Pegasus the power he felt when Naruto first appeared on his property; this information sparked a story of Naruto's life.

Through this show of trust from Naruto, Pegasus began to explain his life as a painter, then his marriage, and all the things that came from his wife's death. At the end of their rather lengthy conversation, Pegasus decided to ask, " well Naruto-boy, since you are new to this world and need resources to complete your mission, and I myself am in need of an heir if something were to happen to me, maybe we can come to an agreement of sorts," Pegasus said.

At this Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion and a sign to continue. "Well my boy I believe that I adopt you and you become my heir, and I will help you accomplish your mission. What do you say Naruto-boy!?," asked Pegasus in an excited manner.

As Naruto sat there contemplating the pros and cons of such a decision he decided to ask what his bijuu friends thought. "So, what do you think guys," he asked.

" **I think it's a great idea Naruto-kun,"** replied Matatabi and Chomei at the same time.

" **I agree it would be a good idea,"** agreed Son Goku. With Kokuō, Saiken, and Gyūki agreeing with him. Isobu just muttered something then went back to sleep. Finally Kurama piped in, " **I believe we all agree that this is a pretty good deal, plus this human is slightly interesting based on what I've heard from your conversation with him."**

As Naruto tuned back into the real world to give Pegasus his answer he saw said man sitting there patiently waiting for the answer. "Thank you very much Pegasus, I believe that I will accept your very gracious offer," answers Naruto.

At this Pegasus smiled widely and, called one of his men into the room to go and make the necessary documents to make Naruto and identity in this world and and adopt him into Pegasus's now family of two.

 **2 days later**

Naruto was walking around his new home on Duelist Kingdom, he was dressed in pair of black jeans, and orange T-shirt, and some orange and black what he learned were called Chucks. As he was walking around the giant castle he had one thought: he was BORED! He thought that if the castle was gonna be this big; and that Pegasus was, from what he could tell so far, a kid in adult form, it would have something fun or at least interesting in it. As he continued walking he came across a slightly open door with a bright light coming from inside. When he came upon the door he pushed it open all the way so he could see inside. What he saw was at least interesting; inside of the room was many books in bookshelves, the books themselves looked like the strange books he had seen Pegasus read since he came here. On an opposite wall was another shelf filled with what looked like a bunch of games. As his eyes finished glazing over the shelf he saw a bunch of cards of different colors with many different pictures on them. These cards seemed to call to him and the bijuu could feel the pull as well. With that he walked to the shelf and grabbed about fifty cards in all and put them in his pockets. As he finished his inspection of the room, he saw something else of interest. It was a plank of wood that had sandpaper on top of the board , with a strange design he didn't recognize, and finally a set of four wheels. As he finished his inspection of it, he sat it on the ground so that the wheels were on the ground. With that he put one foot on it at the front and made sure he had a solid grip on the board. With that he decided to put more weight on that foot and used the other to kick off the ground. As he started to move forward he moved his other foot onto the back of the board and rode out the playroom and back into the hall. He was off to find his new father and ask him about the game cards he found and the strange board he was on right now.

 **THE END, OR THE BEGINNING**

 **I hope you like the story, I'll start in Naruto's dueling ability and cards next chapter enjoy.**

 **Also go and check out my poll on my profile, I personally want the 9 decks for each bijuu.**

 **Anyways, next time: "It's Time to Duel, dattebayo!"**


	3. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh, I've tried but I just can't win a duel against Yugi.**

 **Anyway hope you like the new chapter.**

 **Chapter 2: The Beginning of The Tailed Beast Duelist!**

 **With Naruto, 10 years before Duelist Kingdom, Naruto age: 7**

As Naruto sat there listening to his new Father explain to him the in's and out's of his Duel Monsters card game absorbing it all, the Bijuu that were inside of him were listening as well with much interest as Pegasus explained the history of the game. As they all listened to him explain about the Shadow Games and the shadow monsters they started to wonder if the magic that the millennium items and the sorcerers that wielded them were actually tapping into chakra. With that thought they all tuned back into Pegasus as he started to pull out many duel monsters cards.

"Now, Naruto-boy I think you should build a small beginner deck so that we can get you some practice. After all if you're going to succeed me someday Naruto-boy you have to be a great duelist, now make your deck," with that Pegasus passed hundreds of cards to Naruto whose eyes bulged slightly at the amount. With that Naruto with the help of the Bijuu began to put together his first deck, the one that he would practice with and use to have his first duel.

After two hours of nonstop deck building that involved strategy, planning, luck, and finally a balance Naruto finally completed his deck to duel his father and his father's bodyguards. With that the duel began for the Pegasus boys.

 **2 hours later**

As Naruto sat there in slight disbelief at the strategy and overwhelming feeling of adrenaline while he was dueling his father, he couldn't help but feel that he had found something that could actually make his life in this world fun and exciting. With Naruto having these thoughts his new father sat across from him in amazement at the amount of skill the boy had for his first duel. Pegasus knew that if he was almost anyone else he probably would have lost at one of the half a dozen times that Naruto had almost had him in their duel. As he sat there looking at the boy he was hit hard by images, ideas, abilities, and finally and most important: INSPIRATION. With that he looked at Naruto and said, "Naruto my boy that was an amazing duel especially considering it was your first. But I must go and take care of something very important for the next couple of days, do try to be good and the board that you have with you is called a Skateboard. I believe that with your unique abilities that you will be able to do many amazing things with it. I shall see you in a few days my boy," and with that Pegasus got up and walked out the room. Calling for a servant to get his " **inspiration-kit** ".

 **2 weeks later**

We start our legends beginning with Naruto sitting in the large dining room table that Pegasus would use in a few more years to overlook the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. Naruto was sitting there reading a book on Duel Monsters, with books on engineering, skateboarding equipment, and finally a book on skateboarding upkeep. With these books he was trying to learn all he could about the things that had caught his interest since he had come to this world. As he sat there he heard the door open to the dining room and saw his father walk in looking tired and hungry. As Pegasus stumbled over to Naruto he couldn't help but smile at the boy, he had taken to Duel Monsters like a fish to water, and with what he had learned about Naruto he had been hit with the inspiration stick HARD!

With that Pegasus walked over to the large beautiful table in his dining room that Naruto was sitting at, as he soon as he sat down he slumped forward onto the table and instantly fell asleep. As Naruto sat there in slight bewilderment of what his father had just done, he came to the conclusion to just call for some of the men his father had working for him and them take him to his room. "Excuse me can I have someone come get father, he seems to have passed out again," Naruto called out to some men that he knew were positioned just outside of the room.

As soon as Naruto finished yelling that out, there were almost instantly two men there to help his father to his room. With one man on each side of his father they lifted him up and carried him out of the room. With that Naruto just turned back to his book, while asking if the Bijuu if they knew what the hell just happened. They were just as confused as Naruto but they did also notice many layers of paint on Pegasus' hands. They knew that now was the time that things would get interesting.

 **2 weeks later**

 **Pegasus, 3rd POV**

As Pegasus laid there in his bed he started to think about what he had done during the two weeks that he had locked himself in his work room and began the process of making his final personally designed cards. He had made the cards specifically for his new son, Naruto, the boy had taken to dueling instantly. He had figured that with the boys natural battle skills from his world, but his battle instincts that made up his fast wit were only a small bit of his abilities at the game. He knew that the boy hated the word prodigy with a passion, but Pegasus could think of no other way to describe the boy, he was a natural at the game that he had brought back from his time researching ancient egypt. He remembered what his son had told him about the Bijuu in his world and the power they held within them. The boy had told him everything about the beasts'. From the sand dwelling, ultimate defense holding Ichibi; to the almighty and strongest of them all Kyuubi. While he had learned all he could about them and their abilities he had never thought that he would use this knowledge to create an entire NINE DECKS for the boy. This was the reason that he had been in his painting room for two weeks instead of the usual few days that he was in there.

With that he decided to get up from his bed and introduce Naruto and his Bijuu their newest tools for this world. Their mission could now be at least a little more fun for the boy. As he walked over to his massive beautiful bathroom and began the process of making his perfection shine through again after his two week card making spree.

 **30 minutes later**

Naruto was sitting in the room that he had woken up in a few weeks ago after he had first come to this world. With not alot to do he had pretty much nothing to do other than keep up his physical condition and abilities, also he started to learn more about skateboarding in all the areas that he could find in the castle and on this thing he had started to learn about- the internet, he had also continued to learn about mechanics and technologies of this world, and finally his personal favorite- Duel Monsters. Just as he finished these thoughts about his new favorite subjects that he had found in this world, his father walked in with a smile and a slightly excited look on his face. "Well Naruto my boy I have done for you one of the most amazing things I could do for you in this world, especially considering your new interest in this particular subject," said Pegasus.

"Well, my boy I have created for you the best cards I could, I used the basis for the cards from what you told me of the Bijuu inside of you. I hope that they are to your satisfaction," with that Pegasus waved Naruto to follow him. With that Naruto got up after he marked the page he was on in one of the books he was reading, and got up and followed his father whistling a jaunty tune as he walked beside the man. As they came up to a door Naruto and the Bijuu suddenly felt something, almost like a line was pulling at them from behind the door. Pegasus saw the boy's expression change slightly, he decided to just open the door and hope for the best. And with that, the doors were pushed open, and inside laying on a velvet covered podium was nine decks of cards.

"These my boy are some of the finest works I have ever done for a set or in this case sets of cards, I trust you to take good care of them and use them to become an amazing and legendary duelist," and with that Pegasus stepped out of the way and allowed the boy to go in and see the cards for himself. As Naruto stood there in awe at the decks, as he could feel the connection and power in them, he felt something from each of the top cards on each deck. So with only mild hesitation he flipped over the first card of each deck and to his surprise, if his face was anything to go by, was a card of each of the Bijuu in an almost life-like fashion. With that he reached out to each one of the cards and took all Bijuu and stacked them on top of each other in a trance like state, with the Ichibi being on the bottom and then going numerically all the way to the top with the Kyuubi. With them all stacked like that he placed his right hand on top of the cards and felt the Bijuu being funnelled into the cards. What Pegasus saw shocked him as there was a rainbow of colorful energy swirling around Naruto and the Bijuu cards he made, after a minute of that the light died down and the card glowed for a second longer and the dimmed , until finally the light was gone.

As Naruto stood there in wonder at what he had done and why he felt that he had had no control over his body when he had done it. With that he wondered why he couldn't feel the Bijuu inside him anymore, but now that he thought about it he could sense them from the nine Bijuu Duel Monsters cards his father had made for him. And so he picked them up and decided to try and contact them through those. 'Hey guys can you hear me,' he thought out to the Bijuu. As soon as he had finished that thought there were nine spirit like apparitions that were the Bijuu!

" **We're here Naruto-kun,"** replied Matatabi, with the other Bijuu behind her. They were just as surprised as Naruto that they were right beside him instead of inside of his body, although they could still sense most of their power in Naruto. They guessed that since they were now inside of cards the paper the cards were printed on couldn't handle all their power, so most of it was still inside Naruto keeping him alive. "Alright that's good, I was worried that I had lost you," he said in with a smile and sounding relieved.

Pegasus was still standing behind Naruto with a look of bewilderment, he could see the Bijuu through his Millennium Eye. He decided that now was the time to see if his son really could use the deck to its full potential like he thought the boy could. "Naruto-boy I believe that it's time to test out some of your new decks, what do you say my boy," Pegasus asked the boy, who finally registered his father was still behind him. With that he turned back around to the man who created the new decks of cards, and nodded.

 **In the duel room from duelist kingdom (minus the holographic duel station)**

When the two got to the room they used to duel, they both set down their chosen decks and got their five cards and both yelled out " **DUEL!"**

 **Hope you like the chapter, I know I'm not doing alot so far but I want to set this up right and make sure everything is good.**

 **Anyway as you noticed Naruto has Nine decks, and that's because i already had an idea about it and the polls were tied in the end. So I hope you like the this chapter and Chapter: 3- Finding the Chosen One, Duelist Kingdom Begins!**

 **disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh, I've tried but I just can't win a duel against Yugi.**

 **Anyway hope you like the new chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh, sorry I'm trying to fix that but it just I can't get the paperwork to file through to give me the rights**

 **anyway, thanks to those that told me about the double copying on the last chapter of the story.**

 **And now we begin!**

 **Chapter 2: Finding the Chosen One, Duelist Kingdom Preparations!**

 **10 years later, one week before Duelist Kingdom, General POV**

It had been ten years since the day that Naruto had come to this new world to find and protect this worlds chosen one. It had been an interesting ten years since he had come here and made a life for himself. He had learned many things about this world, he had become very proficient in business so that he could take over Industrial Illusions **(it will be called I2 from now on)** from his father one day. He had also become very good in the technological field, almost on the level of Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp. He had also become one of the best professional skaters in this world, after he had found the board in his father's castle on Duelist Kingdom. And finally he had become amazing in Duel Monsters, he and his father had a monthly duel and he and his father were now tied at 50 wins/ 50 losses each.

Currently he had decided to enter a duel tournament, he had become very famous in the dueling circuit and had earned the moniker "The Hooded Bijuu Tamer". Now you may be wondering about the 'Hooded' part of his moniker, and that is because he had decided that he wanted a normal life outside of dueling and professional skating in this world. He currently had on high-top skating shoes, with black pants and an orange shirt with a black jacket with a hood that had orange lining on it **(A.N. basically the picture for this story just with long sleeves and a hood instead of short sleeves)**. He was in the finals of a tournament right now, he had just beat some moron named Rex Raptor and was currently facing off against Weevil Underwood, a bug type duelist. He had heard some rather unflattering rumors about his opponent, about how he was known for cheating and stealing or destroying his opponents cards before a match. Those were only some of the rumors he had heard about his opponent. Based on what he could sense with the emotional detecting powers he got from Kurama he had to guess that these rumors were true. So he decided that he was going to completely destroy his opponent with his most powerful deck: The Kyuubi deck. And with that the ref./ announcer came up and announced for the audience and TV crews to begin the duel. And so Naruto and Weevil both drew their five cards and announced " **DUEL!** "

"I'll start this off, I play Basic Bug in attack mode," said weevil with a sneer, "and then I'll play a facedown and end my turn."

 **Basic Bug: 1000 atk/ 1000 def**

 **Naruto: 2000 LP**

 **Weevil: 2000LP**

"Alright let's get wild, I'll play Kitsune Knight in attack mode, and play the magic card: Kitsune-Bi and equip it to Kitsune Knight," Naruto said to weevil as he placed down his cards and they came to life in the holo-arena.

 **Kitsune Knight: 1700 atk/ 1500 def + 700 atk/def= 2400 atk/ 2200 def**

"And with that I'll attack your Basic Bug with my Knight," said Naruto as his monster ran at Weevil's monster to attack.

"I activate the magic card: Armor with laser cannon and that increases my bugs points by 500, this will at least save me some LP," said Weevil as his Bug was destroyed by Kitsune Knight and his life points dropped by 900 LP.

 **Naruto: 2000 LP**

 **Weevil: 1100 LP**

Naruto nodded and placed one card facedown and then ended his turn. "Alright my move, and I play Petit Moth and then equip the monster card: Cocoon of Evolution to Petit Moth," Weevil said as his little bug was enveloped by a sickly pulsating flesh colored cocoon. "In three turns my cocoon will hatch and my most powerful monster: The Great Moth will be born onto the field! And finally I play swords of revealing light to make sure you can't attack me until my bug has hatched."

Naruto looked at the pulsating cocoon and while he had a respect for bug monsters he still hated how gross the metamorphosis was, especially with these ultra realistic duel stadiums. He decided that since he can't attack for three turns he might as well take advantage of the situation and build up his defense and try to get his most powerful card onto the field to completely obliterate Weevil and make sure he can't ruin anyone else's dueling career. So he played the monster card Vulpix with 500 atk/def points, "now since I played Vulpix I gain 100 LP for each Kitsune/Fox monster on the field including itself," he said as his LP grew by 200 points. "Now I play one card face down and end my turn."

 **Naruto: 2200 LP  
Weevil: 1100 LP**

 **Swords of Revealing Light: 2 turns left**

Weevil just smirked as he drew his new card, and only placed a face down then ended his turn. Thinking he was invincible since his opponent couldn't attack for another turn and by then his Great Moth would be on the field and win him the duel and the title of champion! Naruto just drew his new card, smirked and placed a face down to end his turn.

 **Naruto: 2200 LP**

 **Weevil: 1100 LP**

 **Swords of Revealing Light: 1 turn left**

Weevil smirked thinking that this duel was in the bag, "now I summon my most devastating and powerful beast: **THE GREAT MOTH!"** he yelled out in mad glee. As soon as he finished saying that a green moth with yellow and red markings on its wings burst from the cocoon and came onto the field with 2600 atk and 2500 def points. "And now I'll attack your Kitsune Knight and drop you life points back down to 2000 points, and with that I end my turn," he said with a triumphant sneer.

 **Naruto: 2000 LP**

 **Weevil: 1100 LP**

With that Swords of Revealing light faded away and allowed Naruto to attack this turn if he chose. "DRAW, alright I since I want to end this quickly and make sure you can never end anyone else's career I now play my ultimate card: **THE KYUUBI NO KURAMA** ," he yelled out and placed his best friend and favorite card onto the platform duel panel. As soon as he placed it down multicolored lightning shot out of the station ( **A.N. like when the Egyptian Gods are played on Duel Disks)**. As soon as Naruto placed the card on the panel the mighty Kyuubi formed in all its glory, now there stood a giant fox with red- orange fur with nine wildly swinging tails behind it, the Kyuubi had 5000 atk/def points. "Now that Kyuubi is on the field by sacrificing all but 100 of my life points I can deduct all of your monsters attack points from you life points. Now Kyuubi **BIJUU BOMB!"**

 **Naruto: 100 LP  
Weevil: 1100-2600= -1500 LP**

 **WINNER: NARUTO**

Naruto stood there taking in his victory as Weevil slumped to his knees in defeat and sensory oveload. "The winner is The Hooded Bijuu Tamer," yelled out the announcer. "Now, we have a special guest, the creator of Duel Monster and the CEO of I2 Maximillion Pegasus!" With that Pegasus rose up out of the arena floor with a gold trophy cup in hand. As Naruto's platform lowered he got to see his father smiling at him with a proud and knowing look in his eyes as he looked at Naruto. "Now a word from the great man himself," with that the announcer stepped away after Pegasus handed his adopted son the trophy with a proud look. "Ladies and gentlemen, I Maximillion Pegasus am holding a grand tournament on my island of Duelist Kingdom," Pegasus said in a grand manner. With that both Naruto and Pegasus stepped off the arena and walked down the hall to some locker rooms and special exits built specifically for the competitors. "Naruto-boy, did you feel that large surge of magic a few months ago from Domino City," Pegasus inquired from his son.

"Yes, I think that the person who released that energy burst was the one that I'm supposed to protect in this world. Have you found out who it is that released the magic burst father," asked Naruto, to which Pegasus nodded his head and told his son how he had already sent all the needed items for the person to come to Duelist Kingdom.

"Did you know that the boy that released the energy is the holder of the Millennium Puzzle and he also defeated Kaiba-boy in a duel," Pegasus told the boy, "apparently his name is Yugi Muto. I hear he's quite the young duelist."

Naruto nodded as Pegasus stepped into a limo to take him home. Naruto just unsealed a skateboard, "I will see you at Duelist Kingdom father," Pegasus nodded.

"Naruto-boy will you be participating as you or The Hooded Bijuu Tamer," inquired Pegasus. He truthfully wanted his son to start coming out and taking credit for his amazing skill in all the things he did. The boy was a true prodigy in all the fields he had taken an interest in, although he had a feeling that he had quite a bit of help from Shadow Clones when it came to preparing for running I2 in the future. But other than that he had been a true prodigy, even if his son did start to get kinda red faced when he was called that; alot of the time he would leave and come back an hour later covered in dirt and wood and Pegasus would have to buy new trees for the forest on Duelist Kingdom.

"I think this time I will be myself for the tournament," and with that Naruto threw his skateboard on the ground and rode off with a wave and his trademark foxy grin. Just before he was out of sight Pegasus saw his son somehow ride up the side of a building on the skateboard and disappear over the side of the roof. Pegasus just stood there and shook his head at his son's antics, and climbed into the car. After all he had duel to prepare for with young Yugi.

 **Hope you liked the chapter, I know it was kinda short compared to my normal chapters (I think). Anyway I hope you liked it, I'll get better at writing duels as I go this is my first time trying this I hope it was alright. Anyway special thanks to 'Why am I still laughing' he's a great writer and guy for letting me use some of his card ideas in the future and variants in this chapter.**

 **Anyway, comment on my profile and if anyone has some ideas how I can make this better PM me and let me know. If you do I'll be sure to mention you in the chapter that I used your idea in.**

 **Anyway, I think that I'll take one from Kakashi's book and get lost on the road of life and be even later because a black cat crossed my path.**

 **Ja Ne! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh, I've tried but… oh well.**

 **And a special thanks to "Why am I Laughing So Hard" for allowing me to use some of his card ideas.**

 **Anyway on with the duel, and also to anyone that has some ideas for my story in some way shape or form please PM me, I would appreciate the ideas and I'll be sure to add you to a thank you list on the chapter that I used your idea in.**

 **(A.N. the duel between Yugi and Pegasus happened exactly the same as in the show)**

 **Chapter 4: Duelist Kingdom begins, is this really The Chosen One!?**

 **Week of Duelist Kingdom, General POV**

Naruto looked at the giant ship that was meant to take everyone that his father had chosen for the tournament to the island. Considering he was the champion of the previous championship and the son of Pegasus, he was let on almost immediately. He had decided that just in case he would pack plenty of food, water, and any other things he might need for a week's stay in the forest on the island. He also had his standard clothes on that he wore for tournaments, his "Hooded Bijuu Tamer' clothes, with all the stuff for camping sealed into a seal on his wrist and his skateboard secured on his back through the use of magnets sewn into his clothes and a metal strip built into his board. He personally thought it was pretty smart, but one of the times he met Kaiba when they were younger and showed him the jerk called it useless.

After he had boarded his ship he just walked over to the railing on the side if the boat and looked at the people down below that were waiting to board. What he saw made him raise one of his eyebrows in wonder as he saw a blond-headed guy in a green coat and jeans getting dragged out of the line. He was saved from probably getting thrown into the water by a spiky-haired kid who gave, who he assumed was his friend, a star chip so he could get on the ship. He decided to inspect the kid who gave up one of the precious star chips to his friend. **(A.N. I'm not gonna describe what Yugi and his friends look like fully for most of the characters because everyone should know what they look like, if you don't just Google it).** After he had finished looking the kid over he noticed the most interesting and probably the most important thing about the midget kid, he had the Millennium Puzzle! This kid was who he thought he needed to protect for Kami in this world, the boy who beat Kaiba, and finally the boy who his father had taken a very large interest in. The boy definitely was not what he had expected to see as this world's chosen one of Kami, but hey who was he to argue. He decided to scan the boy with his sensing ability. What he found was pretty surprising, the boy had two energies inside him (not unlike himself), though one seemed to be centered around the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. Although if the legends about the ancient Pharaoh were true this did actually make sense . With that he moved away from the rails to look around the ship, and get a basic layout if the need to escape arrived in some fashion.

With that he started to walk around the ship and see the different competitors and see if he recognized anyone, and so far… nope, no one. Then again he had kept the hood thing going since he started the dueling game so it was logical to think he wouldn't know anyone really. Oh well, anyway he continued to roam around until he saw the Yugi-kid and his friend talking to Weevil Underwood. Just as he was about to go over and finally introduce himself to the boy he was pretty sure Kami wanted him to protect, he saw Weevil throw five cards into the water then run off. With that he ran over to where Yugi was and was about to offer his help, when he saw the blond guy from earlier dive off the ship towards the cards in the water. "Joey," Yugi yelled in worry for his friend. Deciding now was a good time to help he jumped over the ship like the now named Joey, and landed on the water. Using chakra to stay atop the water he walked over to the unconscious Joey and threw him ove3r his shoulder. He checked to see how many cards Joey had gotten from the water, he saw two Exodia pieces. Now this surprised Naruto, he had heard about the cards from his father but had never actually seen them. So with Joey passed out from the cold and strain from the ocean, he began to the process of collecting the other three Exodia cards, "shit," was all he said before he went to go collect the rest of the cards.

 **5 minutes later**

Having finally found the last precious card, Naruto turned around and headed back to where he could see the lights of the boat. Once he had caught up to the damn thing, he climbed up the side of the giant boat to where he last saw Yugi and dropped Joey in front of the boy and handed him the three cards he collected, "your friend has the other two. Although, these are strong cards I don't think you should rely on them too much; I see great potential in you, so don't waste it by becoming reliant on five cards." Yugi just nodded and went to help his friend and make sure he was ok.

And with that Naruto walked away, as he rounded the corner he saw two people run past him. The first was a tall guy with brown hair, a white shirt, black pant, and finally a long brown trench coat. The other person (the one he paid the most attention to) was a girl with just above shoulder length brown hair,a yellow shirt with a pink vest over it, and a blue skirt with boots. She had a pretty good figure, one of a dancer if he had to guess based on the small amount of muscle she had and how well defined her body was even through the clothes. Another thing he noticed about her was she had D-cup breasts, with a nice bubble butt, and long shapely legs. All-in-all she was definitely a looker, with his "analysis" complete of the two he moved aside with a "sorry," and they ran past towards where Yugi and Joey were; with Tristan not even sparing a glance but Tea looking a bit longer before she hurried off to help her friends. Although it was hard since from what she could see of the blond with red streaks was enough to make any woman blush and heat up in between the legs.

Naruto sighed as he looked down at his sopping wet self. Now usually most people would be cold but considering he was far from like most people he wasn't really that affected, he could only feel a slight cold nip. So Naruto walked into the main area of the ship where all the waiting contenders were along with the main amount of security and walked in. As soon as one of the guards saw him they spoke to the others, "shape up men, Master Pegasus' son is here. Remember what Master Pegasus said, we are to welcome the boy," with that all the men lined up and put their right hand over their chest and bowed. "Welcome, Master Naruto!"

Naruto sighed as he looked at all the lined up men before him, everyone had quieted down and were staring at the spectacle before them. Naruto looked around at the people in the room and he saw that everyone was staring. In the doorway to the common area of the ship he saw Yugi and his friends with him. He was specifically looking at the brunette girl for some reason, he couldn't tell why but he didn't want her to have a bad or weird opinion of him. "Sigh, um… thanks guy for the warm welcome but can one of you tell me where my room is please," Naruto asked the men. One of them stepped up and told Naruto to follow him and he would take him to his designated room. Naruto nodded and followed the man to his room. It was relatively nice, a nice size with a bed, a couch with a table in front of it, and a bathroom off to the side.

Naruto took a shower, put on some sweats and laid in the bed. He just lay there thinking about the upcoming days, he really hoped that they wouldn't be as big of a pain in the ass as he was pretty sure it was gonna be.

 **"If only Naruto knew how right he was," the Writer laughed insanely.**

 **however long it took for the boat to get to Duelist Kingdom**

Naruto stood at the bow of the ship looking out over the ocean. In the distance he could see his father's island: Duel Kingdom, He remembered living there early on in his life in this world. It truly was a wondrous place all things considered. He stood there for a few minutes more looking at the ocean, when he felt Yugi and his friends come up behind him. Through the emotional powers he got from Kurama he could feel slight anxiety from them. So deciding to end the tension he turned around, removed his hood letting loose his long blonde/ tomato red hair and said, "you know if you want something all you have to do is ask Yugi."

Yugi and his friends stood there in surprise, taking this opportunity they inspected the blond/ red-head in front of them,especially a certain brunette girl. Since he had removed his hood and it was light out they could see that he looked about their age. He (as I said) had blonde/ tomato red hair, a slightly angular face with bright ocean blue eyes, a mischievous smile, and strangest of all three whisker marks on each cheek. They all continued their inspection of him by moving downward and saw that he was wearing a black hoodie with orange lining with a rust orange shirt, he also had black jeans, and finally he had white, black, and orange skating shoes. Tea would admit that he was quite hot, while the guys thought that they could take him (heh how wrong they are). "Well I was wondering if you're really Pegasus' son," Yugi inquired.

Naruto nodded his head to the answer, Yugi was shocked as he had never heard that Pegasus had had a son. "Actually I'm adopted, a little over ten years now he has been my father," Naruto told the group of friends. "My full name is Naruto Pegasus-Uzumaki-Namikaze," Naruto told them. Although he had a few other names in this world, but he would let them figure those out on their own and in due time. He personally hoped that they would find out soon, he wanted to see what had everyone so interested in this Yugi kid.

"Wait a minute I know who you, I didn't see it at first because of the shock that you were Pegaus' son but aren't you **The Hooded Bijuu Tamer** , the National Champion!?" asked Yugi in excitement. He has seen Naruto's duel on the TV before he had had his duel with Pegasus, he was said to be on or even higher level than that Seto Kaiba's level in Duel Monsters. Joey and Tristan had heard of his dueling prowess, but he was also the most famous professional skateboarder in the world. He was known to pull off tricks that are inhuman and should be impossible for anyone to do. He was a huge celebrity in every sense of the word, but so far he seemed so humble, it was quite surprising.

"Why yes I am, thank you for noticing. And you're Yugi Muto: duelist who beat Seto Kaiba, holder of the Millennium Puzzle, and chosen one of the ancient power within it. I have actually been looking for you for awhile now," Naruto said to the boy. Yugi looked at him like he was crazy. Sure he had beat Kaiba and yeah he had the puzzle, but what was he talking about ancient power within it.

"What do you mean 'ancient power'" inquired Tea. Sure she knew there were legends surrounding it on its power from what Yugi told her but it was just legends right.

"Well beautiful, if I may have your name I would be happy to tell you," Naruto told her.

Tea blushed at the beautiful comment, "Tea Gardner."

"Well Tea, I mean that the puzzle has ancient power that is very powerful. Although from what I can feel from it you have yet to fully realize this Yugi," Naruto told them cryptically. Truthfully he wanted to just tell Yugi and his friends everything now and save himself the trouble. But he still wasn't 100% on if Yugi was the one that Kami sent him here to protect. So he decided on a test, "Yugi, I'll tell you all you want to know on the puzzle and more. But you must beat my father in the tournament, if we face off in the finals I will let you win since I've dueled my father many times."

Yugi looked at him wondering what Naruto wanted but he just nodded with a determined look in his eyes, "alright, I was gonna beat him anyways. Pegasus took my grandpa's soul and I'm gonna get it back," he said with determination. Naruto was watching the boy closely as he said that, and as he did he saw the figure of someone that looked like Yugi behind him just with spikier hair and was taller. This figure had on a confident smile, and nodded to Naruto that they would complete this task.

As soon as Yugi finished showing his determination to win against Pegasus and save his grandpa the ship docked, "alright, I'll believe you kid. I'll see you later then," with that Naruto walked past them to get back to his room and get what little stuff he had in there. As he walked past Tea he whispered in her ear, "especially you Tea-chan." And with that he walked away. Leaving Tea there blushing like a tomato.

 **Well there you are, done. Don't forget to send me some ideas if you have any, I would really appreciate them. Sorry it took so long to get this one out compared to others but I had serious writer's block with this one.**

 **Well ja ne!**

 **;-)**


	6. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh, oh well can't win them all.**

 **Well thanks for all the feedback on this story. I really appreciate any feedback I get at all. Please do send any ideas for the story or cards for Naruto.**

 **And now to begin, Duel Datteybayo!**

 **Chapter 5: The Kingdom is open, time to duel!**

 **General POV**

All the best duelists from around the world had come. Some came to earn honor, to help a loved one, or for many they came for themselves. Naruto looked around at the gathered masses, he had to admit it was nice to be back on Duelist Kingdom again. He had moved out from his father's household when he turned thirteen to begin his career and start looking for Kami's chosen one in this world. He was able to support himself through his professional dueling career and his career as a pro skateboarder. **(A.N. I know I haven't done any chapters or parts of a chapter where I describe his skills but I'm gonna do that after the Duelist Kingdom arc)** He had been lucky really, he had been at the right place at the right time. He had entered an amateur skating competition, and had pulled off some moves that no one there, or anywhere for that matter, had seen before. There had apparently been a famous manager in the skating world who had been looking for new talent and after that he had started to get sponsors almost immediately.

But anyway, he had missed Duelist Kingdom. It had been his home when he came to this world for six years, and he had come to love it as much as he had loved Konoha, maybe more. Playing pranks on the guards with other guards and his father, reading, learning about this new world, and bonding with his adoptive father. This island had truly become a new home for him, and he loved and would protect it like he had tried and done with Konoha. Naruto stood there in a daze and thinking about his life here, when he felt a dark presence from the woods and saw a silver, spiky haired kid over in the woods just out of everyone's sight. Naruto focused his negative emotion sensing ability, form Kurama, even further and he actually felt the dark presence from something under the boy's shirt. It was focused in a ring shape, Naruto suddenly remembered the story Pegasus had told him when he first came to this world, about how he had gotten the Millennium Eye. He had said that there had been other items in the tablet from which the eye had come from. He had said that there had been a ring shaped pendant in the stone. If Naruto had to guess he would say that the kid had this Millennium Ring, and that's where he sensed the evil presence. Naruto decided not to do anything about the boy and his dark Millennium Item for now. But he would deal with it if it posed any harm or issues to his charge: Yugi.

Naruto turned back to the balcony that overlooked the area where all the duelists were gathered. They were waiting to be addressed by his father, and considering he knew how his father thought this was gonna be one heck of a grand spectacle. And with that Pegasus stepped out from the castle onto the balcony and addressed his waiting and adoring crowd of fans and duelists. He knew that his father was always one for theatrics, it scarily reminded him of Jiraiya truthfully. But that was a good thing...in a way.

 **5 minutes later (after speech)**

Naruto looked around, he was trying to figure out what he should. He could go after someone or someone's that were weak, fight strong opponents, or he could go with Yugi and get his Star Chips at night from the Eliminators by beating them. Looking around Naruto saw that Yugi and his friends were chasing after Weevil, who had run off into the forest. Naruto had memorized that placement of all the duel platforms on the island, and also the field power bonuses they gave. So he knew based on the direction that Weevil had run that there was a platform that way that gave Bug type monsters a boost. 'These kids are gonna be the death of me, I can already tell. At least that Tea girl seems beautiful and luckily for them smart,' and with that Naruto ran off to see if Yugi and his friends needed help, and try to tell Yugi the new rules before it was too late. And with that Naruto took off for the way that Naruto saw Yugi, Tea, and the others go.

Having finally caught up to Yugi, Naruto realized that he was too late to help him. He saw Yugi and Weevil on the duel platform dueling. He focused mainly on Yugi and saw the slightly distressed look on his face from finding out about the field power bonus… the hard way. He switched over to Weevil and saw his disgusting smirk of triumph. If Yugi wasn't dueling at that moment he was pretty sure he would've knocked the pain in the ass out onto his ass. "Yugi, be careful. The field that you are on is for earth element monsters," Naruto yelled out to the kid. Having suddenly been yelled at Yugi quickly turned to Naruto. When he saw who it was all he did was smile and nod at the new information from a new possible friend.

"Thank you Naruto," was all he said before he turned back to the duel at hand. Everyone else saw Naruto and ran over to him.

"Hey, how do you know that Naruto," asked Joey. He'd seen Naruto duel on TV and beat Weevil, so he knew that Naruto was skilled.

"Well a few reasons, 1: my father designed everything here so he made me learn all the rules for this tournament. And 2: as winner as the National Tournament when I fought Weevil I was given the new rules as a prize," Naruto told Joey. Naruto inspected the boy that he had saved from the ocean when he had helped Yugi get back his Exodia cards. He saw that the kid had a slight bulge in his jacket pocket in the shape of cards, so he was pretty sure the kid was a duelist. Then he remembered that this was the kid that Yugi had given one of his star chips to, so that he could board the boat.

"So you're the idiot that jumped off the side of the boat to get Yugi's Exodia cards back right," he inquired to Joey. At this Joey puffed up his chest and nodded his head proudly, he thought he was gonna be praised for helping his friend like he had. He was wrong. At this Naruto looked at the guy and swung his fist hitting him on the head, "you idiot, next time you do something like that I'm gonna let you die!" Joey pulled his head out of the foot deep hole that it became buried in and looked up at Naruto dumbly and nodded. "But good job trying to help your friend, but don't do it again."

 **(The duel between Yugi and Weevil happens pretty much exactly as in the show)**

"How, how could I lose! I'm the National Championship runner-up," Weevil cried out in shock and sorrow. Yugi walked over to Weevil and took the star chips that were bet, now having a total of three star chips.

"You lost because you win by cheating and lying Weevil, that is not the makings of a true champion," Yugi told the bug duelist in disgust. Weevil had tried to destroy some of the precious cards his grandfather had given him in confidence. The fact that without Naruto's help he probably would have lost most of the Exodia cards and that Joey had been hurt because he was trying to get said cards back, did not help matters.

"And I'll be relieving you of your dueling gauntlet," Joey said as he took off Weevils glove and put his one star chip into one of the slots. With that Weevil fell over in shock and despair. He, the runner-up in the National Championships, beaten by a noob who had probably gotten lucky when he beat Kaiba.

Naruto leaned and looked at Weevil, while drawing on some of Kurama's chakra to give him a more demonic look to get his point across he said, " **Weevil if I see, hear, or even think that you are using less than upstanding methods to win duels again I'm gonna gut you like a fish** , **got it**?" Weevil pissed himself as he heard Naruto threaten him with those blood red demonic eyes, all he could do was nod before he passed out.

"Hey, what did you say to him Naruto," asked Tea. She hadn't heard what he said really, just some growlish-whispers, and then Weevil passed out after he had pissed himself. She wanted to know what he could have said to get that kind of reaction from the pint-sized bug duelist.

"Trust me Tea-chan, I don't think you want to know. Now I'll call some guards to take Weevil to a boat to get him of this island and we can move on, ne," Naruto told them, as he tilted his head at the 'ne' part cutely. Tea just stood there blushing up a storm, that would make Hinata proud if she was there, and nodded. She shouldn't be having this strong of a reaction from the blonde/ red-head she had just met, even if he was unbelievably handsome.

"Well, let's go," yelled Joey. With that they all started to walk in a random direction for a little bit, with Joey admiring himself with the dueling gauntlet, Tristan walking with his hands in his pockets with a far off look in his eyes, Yugi looking through his cards trying to decide whether or not he should put Exodia back into his deck, Tea admiring the natural beauty around her while stealing glances at a certain blonde/ red-head, and finally Naruto was walking working on his skateboard which he had taken off his back to do maintenance and upgrade the magnetics within it with some new ideas he had and some seals. Eventually after an hour of walking they came to a field that bordered the ocean, forest, and the mountainy area off to the north. There they found a multitude of young duelists battling it out, in hopes of getting into the castle to battle Pegasus and win the grand prize.

"Alright I think that it's time the great Joey Wheeler, future champion duelist extraordinaire gets himself some more star chips, don't you think guys," Joey shouted with pleasure.

Everyone looked up from whatever they were doing/ thinking about and said, "huh, did you say something Joey?"

 **In the Narutoverse**

Kakashi sitting behind the Kage desk for Konoha suddenly felt so proud of his old student ha hadn't seen in years: Naruto. He wiped away a tear, as Gai came in and they began their never ending routine. 

**Back with everyone in the Yugioh-verse**

Joey after having heard them not even hear him face-faulted. When he picked himself up he went into a corner and cried, while muttering, "mean friends, don't even listen to me proclaim my awesomeness." Yugi and Tea walked over and started to pat him on the back telling him it was alright, while Naruto and Tristan stood and looked at each other and then back thinking the same thing 'idiot.'

"No way, there's no way you won. You never even looked at your cards," everyone in the group heard someone yell. They turned to find that there was a random duelist over by a duel arena yelling at Mai for winning a duel.

"Suck it up you big baby, if you're not gonna follow through with the Duelist Kingdom rules then I'll go get some of the island ref's and you can deal with them instead of just giving me the star chips without the pain you'll receive from them," said Mai to the duelist she had beaten. 'Honestly these guys are starting to get tedious. "Just give me the star chips you big baby," she said in finality. The guy relented, not wanting to get the crap beaten out of him by the oversized ref's for the tournament, and gave her the star chips he owed her.

The group stood there wondering what the hell, when Mai saw them and walked over to them smirking. "Hey there losers, looking for a duel," Mai asked as she tossed the star chips in her hand up and down before deciding to secure them in her gauntlet.

"Hey Mai, yeah we were looking for someone to start Joey off on," Yugi replied to the busty blonde good-naturedly.

"Well I just finished with a duel I've got and itching for another duel sooo….," she trailed off as she looked at the group of friends and Naruto. She began at Yugi, moved to Naruto (and lingered there for a minute), then looked at Joey. "I challenge you Joey!"

Everyone except Naruto stood there in shock at what she said, honestly he didn't care. He had already heard about Mai's scent trick in the past, and knew that he wouldn't be fazed by it one bit. But the fact that she wanted to duel Joey did not bode well for the amateur duelist. "I heard you and Yugi talking on the boat about you each only having one star chip, so I'm gonna knock your amateur ass out of the tournament now and get an easy star chip. So Joey you gonna man up and face me or hide behind Yugi and that sexy blonde champion forever, so what's it gonna be Joey?"

Joey stood there in shock, then gained a determined look on his face and said, "alright Mai you're on, Let's Duel!"

 **Well there you are guys, Chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it and the story so far. Please send me reviews and PM's with any ideas or reviews; I like to see any thought s you have good or bad.**

 **Well, time to go!  
Ja Ne! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh

Sorry it's taken so long to have this out guys, I had made a different version of this chapter but I couldn't figure out where to take it with the duel between Joey and Mai with having Naruto spice it up a little so I scrapped it.

Thank you to you guys for being patient with me even though I took forever to get this out, and I don't deserve it. I hope you all like the chapter, please leave review or PM me, it really gives me motivation to keep going.

And I recently turned 17 as of February 5th so yay me, again I'm very sorry!

Chapter 6: The aquatic duel and The Final Test pt.1

(The duel between Joey and Mai happened the same as in the show, sorry couldn't think of anything to make it interesting)

The group was walking away from the duel arena with Joey looking at his dueling gauntlet in wonder and pride for having beat Mai in the duel. It hadn't been easy but with a little bit of his patented "Joey-skill" he had pulled it off- somehow. Naruto was behind everyone else observing them, but inside he was deep in thought. He had to figure out whether he should duel Yugi in the tournament or just be an observer to it all. He knew that the rules said that as long as you have star chips you can stay on the island. It also says that you need to have ten of said star chips to enter his father's castle and duel, but there are ways he could get in even without the ten needed star chips to open the dial lock on the main entrance.

But that isn't important, what is important is seeing if Yugi truly is the one that Kami sent him here to watch, and help complete his destiny to save the world. Naruto had seen Yugi duel once and heard how he had beaten Kaiba, but still even if he had done relatively well it still confirmed nothing. He decided that he would have to observe Yugi further to decide, and maybe give him a little...test to confirm it once and for all. 

"Naruto, let me and my deck duel him, we'll show him who's boss and help you figure out if he is legit," Shukaku said from one of the nine deck boxes he had attached to his waist. Naruto started to think about it, true Shukaku was the weakest BIjuu in terms of raw power but he was still a Bijuu, and opponent that anyone would think twice about going up against.

'Alright Shukaku I think that'll be good test, we'll do it soon but for now let's continue to observe Yugi and his friends,' Naruto thought back to the one-tailed tanuki. Now some of you may be wondering why Naruto is only using Shukaku the weakest instead of Kurama the strongest against Yugi. And the reason is that the Naruto had wanted to utterly destroy Weevil in the Regional Championships, so he used Kurama. But with Yugi he only wants to test him and see if he really is the chosen one he is supposed to protect.

Naruto and the rest continued on their way walking at an easy pace when suddenly a deafening roar sounded through the forest, "ROOOOAAARR," everyone looked around the forest to see what made the fear inducing sound, when they all noticed that Joey was the only one not looking around. No, Joey was looking down trying to hide a blush, while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Heh, guess I'm hungry. Oi, Naruto did Pegasus set up any food joints here on the island," Joey asked looking at his fellow blonde.

Naruto looked at Joey with a sideways glance but just shook his head and then responded, "no, he was expecting all the duelists to have some common sense and bring their own food."

"Well we didn't bring any food, and all this dueling can really take it out of someone so do you have any food Naruto," Yugi asked.

The group had started to walk again, and when Yugi asked the question everyone but Naruto stopped and looked at him while he continued to walk down the path. Of course he had food with him but it was in a seal, and he wanted to see if Yugi and his group could get through this with nothing but their wits. Of course if things got too bad he would step in and give them food but for now he wanted to see what they did. So with that decided he shook his head, he could literally feel everyone behind him droop in hunger and sadness at him not having any food.

As soon as everyone had gotten out of their funk they had jogged to catch up with Naruto so they could look for food and maybe another duel. Just as they were all coming out of the thick woods that they had been walking through to get to… well they didn't really know where they were heading they were really just going wherever the trail they were on led them. Just as they were exiting the forest Joey stopped.

"Hey, guys you smell that? It smells like food," he said with a bit of drool coming out. He started to smell around in different directions rapidly trying to find the source of the heavenly aroma. Soon he stopped and did a classic dog point towards a small area where the forest thinned out. With that he took off towards the direction that his nose had smelt the heavenly scent.

Tristan took a second and smelled the air himself to see if Joey was right, or if he had finally lost it. "SNIFF SNIFF, guys I smell FOOD!" he shouted out in joy. With that he grabbed Yugi and started to haul-ass towards the smell of food. Standing there in a dust cloud Naruto looked over at Tea and saw that she had an annoyed expression and a growing tic mark on her forehead.

"Those idiots," she yelled as she grabbed Naruto's hand and started to race off after them. If she had been a little more aware and a lot less angry she would have been blushing like crazy from holding Naruto's hand. But since Naruto himself had no such inability he was able to blush freely at Tea holding his hand, quite tightly, as they ran after Joey, Tristan, and a kidnapped Yugi.

Tea with Naruto soon caught up with Joey, Tristan, and a, from the trip, dizzy Yugi. They found Joey and Tristan sitting in front of a fire about to dig into some fish that had been cooking over said fire. Off to the side they saw Yugi trying to talk them out of eating some fish that they had found on a cliff , saying that it wasn't theirs to take and whoever's it was, was probably going to be mad about them taking their lunch. Despite his protests and reasoning on the subject they could both see that Joey and Tristan were about to start eating, that is until Naruto came over and smacked them both upside the back of the head. As soon as they felt the hit they both dropped the fish that they were about to eat, reacting quicker than most thought possible he quickly leaned over them and caught the fish.

"Phew, you guys are idiots. There is only one person I know that could catch this many fish on this island in such little time, and you both don't have the skill to fight him for the fish nor duel him for them," Naruto said as he walked around the two idiots and placed the fish back in between the rocks that were holding them up as they cooked by the fire. Just as he put back the fish they heard a yell and looked over at the cliff face and saw a man about their age, maybe older wearing only swim trunks, a snorkel mask, and… a squid? The man was relatively normal height with dark black hair that jutted up everywhere despite it being wet from the sea, a deep tan with a six pack and lithe figure that if they had to guess he had gained from swimming in the ocean.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing with my fish," yelled out the man to them. As he was about to walk over to them to give them a piece of his mind about them taking his fish, a massive wave rose up from the ocean dragged him back down into the water. Everyone stood there with a sweat-drop at the fact that someone who seemed to love the sea so much could get swept up in a wave when he wasn't paying attention.

They all waited a few minutes to see if he was ok and had survived the plunge back into the ocean from the top of the cliff. Just as they were all about to run to the edge of the cliff to see if they did actually need to rescue him they saw a tanned hand grab onto the cliff's edge. With a dig of his fingers and straining of his muscles to a slight degree Mako Tsunami hoisted himself back up onto the cliff.

"Now as I was saying what do you land-lubbers think you're doing with my fish," he yelled. As he panned over the group that he thought was trying to steal his hard earned catch of the day he stopped on Naruto. When Naruto noticed that Mako had stopped on him he smiled dopily and waved, "hey, do I know you from somewhere? You look kinda familiar," Mako said.

"Hmm, maybe… wait I remember you now you're Mako Tsunami we battled in the Regional championship," Naruto replied to Mako's question. Mako stared at him for a minute trying to figure out who he could be when he noticed Mako's eyes widen. 

From Mako's point of view he was looking Naruto over trying to remember if what he had said could be true. He decided to visualize Naruto with the hood of his jacket up and covering the top part of his head, leaving only a few stray locks of blonde and red hair uncovered. When he had done that Mako's eyes widened to almost impossibly large sizes that it was impossible for it to not be considered comedic in nature.

"Y-you-you're… The Hooded Bijuu Tamer!?" Mako yelled out in surprise and slight horror, remembering the defeat that Naruto had dealt to him in the tournament. It hadn't been pretty for him or his beloved monsters of the deep.

Naruto nodded in confirmation, then smiled and waved again. With this Mako's brain overloaded and he passed out, falling back into the ocean. Naruto sighed and walked over to the cliff face, while the rest of the group had freaked out and ran over to it to see if Mako was ok. Once he reached the cliff face he jumped over the edge and landed on the water. He used his chakra to stay atop the water and walked over to where Mako was floating belly down, and picked him up and threw him over his shoulder and walked back over to the cliff face and started to scale that with chakra as well. Now the group knew he could walk on water and hadn't really cared to question it much considering he had saved Joey and Yugi's cards from the ocean. But now that he was scaling cliff faces as well they could only gape in wonder at the sight before them.

Finally reaching the top Naruto dropped Mako on the ground, after a second of looking down at an unconscious Mako with an amused look Naruto swung his foot back and kicked Mako in the head. Shooting up like a rocket after being kicked Mako started to look around for the one that had kicked him and his eyes landed on the legs that were right by his head. Following them up to the body they held up Mako's eyes widened again, too surprised to yell at Naruto for the fact that he was seeing The Hooded Bijuu Tamer, without his hood!

"Hey Mako, how you been since I beat you," Naruto inquired from one of the few duelists that had his total respect. Mako just continued to stare, but did nod his head in confirmation that he had heard Naruto.

"Well, how have you been… um I don't know your name," Mako replied to Naruto after he had picked himself up off the ground. Naruto nodded his head in way to indicate that he had been good. While this little bonding and reacquainting had been going on the rest of the group after seeing that Mako was fine had gone back to the fire with Joey and Tristan trying to get to the fish again with Tea and Yugi trying to talk them out of eating the fish, again.

"I've been good, and my name is Naruto Pegasus Uzumaki-Namikaze," Naruto said to Mako. Finally officially introducing themselves to each other they shook hands and walked over to the group that was over by the campfire and joined them. "Guys this is Mako Tsunami, one of the best duelists I've ever met in the pro. dueling circuit. He's is also one of the few duelists to have my respect," Naruto said as he introduced Mako to the group of friends.

"It's nice to meet you all, I caught a lot of fish so far today so please help yourself and enjoy," with that said and done Joey and Tristan turned to look at their friends that were holding them back from enjoying the fish with a superior look, once they let go Joey and Tristan dug in. Everyone, even Naruto the World(s) Ramen Eating champion, was amazed at how fast they ate the fish. Naruto watched as they all started to eat with Mako and wished that he could unseal some ramen from his storage seals and enjoy. But alas it was not to be, so he picked up a fish and started eating.

After they had all had their fill of fish they started to get ready to leave and start looking for another duel. Just as they were all heading off a harpoon was thrown from behind them and landed in front of… Naruto.

"Naruto, I challenge you to a rematch," Mako yelled at him. Naruto turned around and faced Mako, his demeanor had completely changed, instead of smiling or at least having a friendly aura around him, Naruto now had a serious and flat look on his face along with an aura of seriousness that rivaled Kiba's.

"Alright Mako, I agree to your challenge but if we're doing this we're gonna do tournament rules: all of nothing. Deal," Naruto declared to his challenger. Mako had a thoughtful look on his face for a few seconds before he nodded his head agreeing to the battle rules. "Alright, then let's duel."

With that a duel arena rose from the ocean and started to begin the process of configuring itself for a duel. When it finished the two duelist walked over to their respective dueling platforms and were lifted up to the dueling arena.

"Well Mako, since you're a water duelist how about I fight fire with fire," Naruto said as he opened one of the dueling boxes that were on his belt. This box was a turquoise-ish color and had the number three printed on it. With that he pulled out the deck of the Sanbi No Isobu- Isobu of the Three-tails. "I hope you're ready for this Mako, because this isn't gonna be easy for you."

With that the battle began, 'Yugi, as soon as I win it'll be time for our battle and for your test- to see if you really are The One Kami wanted me to protect,' with that the battle began for Naruto and Mako.

And there we go, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know I took forever to get this out, and I'm sorry.

I'll try and have the next chapter out sooner than I had this one out but I hope you enjoy this one.

Until then, don't forget to tip your waitresses and goodnight.

Also I'm putting up a poll on what new crossover story I'm gonna start. It's either gonna be Naruto x Pokemon or Naruto x Digimon.

Ja-Ne!


End file.
